


I'll Listen

by Galactiphobia



Category: Phan, danandphil - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute Phil, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Deaf, Disabled Character, Fluff, Happy, I suck at writing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Supportive Phil, YouTube, angsty Dan, bad, bored, dan and phil friends, dan and phil love leadup, deaf fanfic, follow me on wattpad lol, highschool, highschool dan and phil, highschool phan, i listen to old music while writing this, love daniel howell please, otp, phan is real guys, wattpad, youtube romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactiphobia/pseuds/Galactiphobia





	1. Chapter 1

"All I can do· these days is stare· out the window· and imagine· the sounds of laughter· . Just imagine· . "  
"But you can do· more than that . . What about the piano· , Dan ? You loved the piano· . "  
"You really expect· me to play· the piano· with my condition· ? "  
"Stevie Wonder did it!"   
"But I'm no Stevie Wonder . In fact· , I have· it worse than him . "

~

*DISCLAIMERS*

I'm not sure· how long· this will be· , but I'll try· and update it as often as I can .  
As of now , I'm particularly unsure of if there will be· smut· but you'll just have· to read· and find· out along with me ;)

I'm writing this for fun· and because I like the concept· I came up with , so it wont be· too good· , but I'll still work· very hard· on it .

Thank you for reading this , it means a lot· .

**(ALSO I'm VERY sorry for the weird dots in the middle of sentences and strange gaps in punctuation for this and the first chapter; I wrote this on my computer and it has some weird virus so apologies. I'll write the other chapters elsewhere. Thank you.)**


	2. I'll Listen - One Lost Aspiration

**3 years· ago**

"Black . . . blue· . . . black· . . . red· . . . " Dan said aloud , sorting through his clothing in his wardrobe . He pulled out a plain· blue· t-shirt , and slid it on .

Dan was performing in a recital today . He had studied piano· since the age· of five , and he was now thirteen . He was considered the musical prodigy· of his primary school· . Some kids would whisper into their friend's ears that Dan would be· the modern Mozart , even though Dan knew this wasn't to be· true· .

Nonetheless, Dan enjoyed these rumors.

He knew he would be· starting high-school soon , and he wouldn't have· time· for piano· . He would begin· having to study· , and assuring a safe future· for himself .  
Dan knew thinking like this was all too silly , but he didn't know· what else to think· about when , aside from piano· , his life· was incredibly boring· .

A boy named Phil , however , sitting eagerly in his early seat· in the small· school· auditorium , waiting for the recital to begin· , never had a boring· moment· , for he always had his mind· on one person· .

"Dan...  
He's playing in 20 minutes!"

**Present time· - 3 years· later**

**Phil's Perspective**

"Phil , why are you staring off into space· ? "

Phil snapped out of his daze· , and apologized , "Sorry Chris , just thinking about classes . "

"Yeah right· , " Louise chimed in , "when your boyfriend is sitting two· tables away from us ? "

"He isn't my boyfriend ! I just admire him in an idolizing sort· of way· . He's incredible at the piano· ! Or at least , he was . . . "

Chris and Louise snickered and waved Phil off , leaving Phil with a hint· of a smile· .

Phil was right· , Dan wasn't his boyfriend , but from time· to time· , Phil would catch· a glimpse of Dan's mocha brown eyes and have· a feeling deep· down inside that would give· him a tingly sort· of feeling .

Phil didn't know· how to explain· it , except for a deep· admiration· to talent· .

_(a/n don't worry· Phil will be· around more soon xx)_

//

**Dan's Perspective**

Dan was filing some schoolwork into his backpack at the end· of lunch . He sat alone , unbothered . Dan hated the idea· of starting a conversation· with someone; especially when he's known most of the kids since secondary· school· , and the most common· conversation· starter· is , "Why did you stop· playing piano· , Dan ? " .

He stopped playing the piano· because the piano· stopped interesting him . Dan recognized the keys too well and all the sounds he played soon became too familiar· and repetitive . This description· also fit· how he felt about other people· . Repetitive and boring· .  
As Dan was deep· in thought , he noticed that boy and his friends looking over at him .

He never knew the boy's name· , but he knew that he had piercing blue· eyes and a deep· interest· in him . Dan supposed it was because he was deemed "mysterious" or "talented" , but his talent· ended years· ago . Why still hang· on to it ?

~*~

Before Dan knew it , the final· bell· rang and all the students shoved each other out into the hallway . He just politely put· his things into his backpack , avoiding the end· of school· rush· .  
Then , a voice· startled him from the front· of the room· ,  
"So, Daniel," Ms. Jonas asked.   
"Yes?" I responded.  
"Do you have· any friends ? "  
"Uh . . yeah , I do· , "  
"Oh wonderful! Who are they?"  
"Oh, um, I, t-the-"  
My cheeks flushed crimson· .  
"Daniel , why haven't you gotten friends yet ? You're incredibly bright· and that Phil boy sure· seems to want· to be· your fri-"  
"Thank you , Ms . Jonas . I need to go· or I'll be· late· home· . "  
"Oh , alright then . Try and get· some friends though ! " Ms . Jonas yelled that last· part· as Dan left the classroom , staring at the floor· as if pretending he had nothing to do· with her .

Ms. Jonas was kind; she was always looking out for Dan, but he didn't need friends. He was fine going solo. 

Dan never liked the idea· of being confined to a person· or a group· of people· . With people· , you had to adapt· and accept· - you had to trust· and forgive· . When you're on your own , you can do· what you want· , think· what you want· , act how you want· . To Dan , freedom· was his biggest pride· . 

Unfortunately for him; he always felt something missing. 

In addition· to Dan enjoying his freedom· , he also felt mentally contained and compressed , as if he's a puzzle piece· that doesn't fit· in with the others . A puzzle piece· that's dark· and scary , and seemingly endless· . A puzzle piece· that would be· thrown away due to the unwanted aura· of his structure· . To Dan , he accepted this . He would never fit· in with society· .

For all he knew , he would grow· up to be· a small· businessman· working in an office· cubicle . No life· No family . No wife . No passion· . 

~*~

Dan pondered these ideas while he walked through the halls as the words· no life kept repeating in his head· . Eventually , he found himself muttering , "No life· , " to himself . In fact· , he subconsciously grew louder until he heard a tense and booming· voice· from behind him . Dan shuddered and froze in his position· and he heard an all-too familiar· voice· .

_"What did you say· about me ? "_

The scared boy spun around on heel to face· the biggest , meanest , and most taunting member of the football team . Richard Hetherington . It's no wonder· that his first· name· means dick , because he's in fact· , the reincarnation of the word· . His actual name· (though it isn't quite as suiting) , fits as well , for he's very rich· . This brings the curse· of popularity .

Dan didn't respond· to the interrogation· , too scared that he'll say· the wrong· thing and be· slammed into a wall· .

"Are you deaf· or something ? I heard you saying something as you walked by me , so care· to speak· up ? "

Dan began to shake· , becoming more terrified by the second· . He finally puffed up his chest· and stammered , 

"W-well I-" Dan choked out , tongue· getting caught inside his own mouth· .  
He attempted to search· for words· but apparently it took too long· .

Pain.

All Dan felt was the sting of the rough· texture of their lockers against his back , and the ear deafening shriek· of his head· hitting them . All he saw was a fist , getting closer , getting farther , getting closer , getting farther , as if he had hit repeat· on a cassette tape . 

He felt the blood· rushing to his face· in attempt· to heal· him , but Richard was beating him faster than his body· could function· .

Dan wanted to protest· , he wanted to fight· back , but what was the point· if it would only make· things worse ? Richard had always bullied Dan for his hobby· in music· . He would often shout· gay· slurs every time· Dan showed interest· in the piano· . 

There was nothing Dan could do· . All he could do· was tune· out completely to the world and accept· his fate· . In fact· , he tuned out so much that he didn't notice Richard being thrown back by some force· . 

"Let's get· out of here , c'mon ! " Was all Dan heard before he was pulled away .


End file.
